Dominican Republicball
Dominican Republicball |nativename = : República Dominicanabola |founded = February 27, 1844 |image = República Dominicanaball.png |government = Presidential republic |personality = Energetic, happy, friendly, hot temper, religious, competitive, kind, superstitious, corrupt |language = Spanish |type = Latin American |capital = Santo Domingoball |affiliation = OASball UNball |religion = Roman Catholicism Protestantism Spiritism Santería |friends = USAball Mexicoball Puerto Ricoball South Koreaball Jamaicaball Dominicaball Israelcube Venezuelaball Floridaball |enemies = Brazilball Puerto Ricoball (formerly) Haitiball Formerly: Spanish Empireball Nazi Germanyball Empire of Japanball Kingdom of Italyball Ba'athist Iraqball |likes = Baseball, basketball, plantains, Hispanic, alcohol, rum, reggaeton, moneys, bachata, merengue, ja ja ja, corruption (only when it benefits him), the song Obsesion from the musical group Aventura, Dashie (Charlie Guzman), MANGU POWER |hates = somos haiti, food that sucks, Francophonie, being called "Dominica", poverty, dirty water, PLD |predecessor = Spanish Dominican Republicball |intospace = No |gender = Male |imagewidth = 250px |bork = Keloke keloke}}The Dominican Republicball is a countryball in the Caribbean (Not to be confused with Dominicaball). His only neighbour is Haitiball, but to the Northeast of the Caribbean lies Cubaball, and to the East lies Puerto Ricoball. The country is divided into 31 provinces, including his capital Santo Domingoball to the south which acts as a national district, giving him a total area of 18,655 square miles, making him the 128th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he has about 10.65 million inhabitants. Being geographically in the Caribbean already gives the Dominican Republic the ability to join OASball. He is also a member of the UN like almost every other country in the world. He is addicted to alcohol especially when this is fucking depressing and uncontrollable. He likes baseball and basketball. He also hates when other balls say "Dominica" instead of Dominican AND his social-networking split personality hates his president. His national day is February 27th and his astrological sign is Pisces. History DRball used to be a 7ball and he lived in peace until Spanish Empireball came and ruined everything, he enslaved DRball's people and he decided to rebel, he and other 7balls tried to attack one of Spanish Empireball's settlements and resulted in failure. When Spanish Empireball noticed there were very few 7balls left, he brought over 100,000 8balls to do his work, years later Spanish Empireball lost a war against Franceball which in turn gave DRball to Franceball, then after Spanish Empireball regained DRball from Franceball (and that's when Haitiball was born because Spanish Empireball had one half of DRball and Franceball had another half). In 1822 Haitiball annexed DRball. Then in 1838 DRball founded "La Trinitaria", A political party to gain independece, finally in 1844 he gained independence from Haitiball, then in 1861 Spainball annexed which started the Restauration War. Once again in 1865 he got his independenice back. In 1916 USAball occupied him and Haitiball until 1924 due to WW1. After that he turned his government into a dictatorship, in WW2 he allowed over 10,000 Jews into his clay. In 1963 he once again became a democracy and he got occupied by USAball again in 1965 until 1966. Today he and USAball fight drug lords together. Relationships Friends * USAball - My gringo amigo * Chinaball - I of recognizing you * Other dominica- your name, enough said * Costa Ricaball - CENTROAMERICA STRONK * Puerto Ricoball - Best friend/frenemy * Spainball - Madre. We both has long history together and we can both into corrupcion Neutral * Haitiball - Stop exporting malaria. Also your deforestation is getting crazy. But you are of My bro * Taiwanball - I RECOGNIZE CHINA NOW, YOU IS OF CHINESE TAIPEI! END OF STORY! BECAUSE OF STUPID MMG DAÑINO MIERDINA EL PEOR PRESIDENTE DEL MALDITO MUNDO * Brazilball - What the.... Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Facts * His neighbors confuse it with Venezuelaball by their speech. * Although believed to have rivalry with Puerto Ricoball are very good friends. * Loves reggaeton dembow. Dembow is native from Dominican Republic. * Believes that everything bad is the work of the devil. * Raphael Trujillo, the former dictator of the Dominican Republic, is considered the best dictator of all time or the caribbean Hitler Gallery Artwork Dominican_Republic.png Ah,_when_the_Saints.png Caribbean map.png Latino_eleven.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Haiti Can't Catch a Break.png Life, Liberté, and the Pursuit of Happiness.png Dominica_Takes_a_Wrong_Turn.png 2012_Swiss_and_Dominican_Republic_wine_(Polandball).png The Adventures of the 'D' Countries.png 82jVevX.png 8ioDL35.png QqvqLmb.png 618Liechtenstein-at-the-Olympics.png eyjiKS8.png YWmQ6KD.png FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Revive the Dead.png zh:多米尼加球 Category:Caribbeans Category:Catholic Category:Countryballs Category:Commonwealth Category:Latin America Category:Chocolate Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Cross Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Multiethnic Category:Island Countryball Category:Beer Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Dominican Republicball Category:UNball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:HUE Removers